This Love We Breathe
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Tetap saja ini membuatnya merasa gugup. Apalagi jika mengingat bahwa mereka kemarin baru saja mengucapkan sumpah janji setia./Sequel One Sweet Day/CnC RnR?/CHAP 2/Sorry for late.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : La Corda D'Oro © Yuki Kure**

**Warning : AU, OOC (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**Sequel One Sweet Day**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>This Love We Breathe<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy Yourself!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

"Engh..."

Suara lenguhan itu keluar dari bibir tipis seorang lelaki berambut _ice blue _itu. Len Tsukimori, terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan setengah sadar, hal yang pertama ia tangkap adalah gelap. Ya, keadaan kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Ia melirik jam alarm yang berada di atas meja kerja sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. Pukul satu lebih lima belas menit.

Ia mengerang. Ia masih lelah sekali setelah pagi hingga sore ia menyambut para tamu dan tersenyum tipis yang membuat wajahnya menjadi lebih kaku dari biasanya. Badannya terasa pegal dan menolak untuk bergerak. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia melirik kesebelahnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Kahoko."

Ia menghela napas berat. Kemana dia? batinnya. Ia paksakan badannya untuk bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah dan mengantuk. Perlahan ia bangkit dan melangkah keluar kamarnya.

Sinar rembulan dan lampu taman belakang menyelusup masuk melalui celah kaca jendela yang tak ditutup gorden. Penerangan memang remang-remang, tapi ini sudah cukup bagi Len untuk dapat melihat. Len baru saja akan berjalan ke dapur saat di lihatnya seseorang tengah duduk di ayunan yang berada di depan kolam renang.

"Kahoko!" ucapnya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke dapur dan berjalan menghampiri Kahoko.

Setelah sampai di sana ia segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kahoko. Ayunannya itu memang berbentuk panjang seperti kursi dan empuk. Diliriknya Kahoko yang terpejam.

Len menghembuskan napasnya. "Dasar! Kupikir kau pergi kemana. Malah tertidur di sini," gumamnya.

Ia pandangi wajah Kahoko lama. Jemarinya mengusap lembut wajah Kahoko yang tertidur pulas. Lalu jemarinya menyibakkan sedikit rambut merah yang menutupi wajah Kahoko.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan perlahan bibir tipis dan dingin itu mendarat lembut di kening Kahoko.

Len menyandarkan punggungnya di senderan ayunan. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit pagi yang masih gelap itu. Bukannya jam satu itu sudah pagi, kan?

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Len menutupi iris _dark warm brown _itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kicauan burung-burung yang hinggap di dahan-dahan pepohonan dan sinar matahari yang silau, membuatnya terbangun. Dengan agak terpaksa ia membuka kelopak matanya. Silau. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berulang kali hingga retina matanya dapat terbiasa dengan sinar matahari.

Ia melirik ke sebelahnya. Kahoko Hin―maksudnya Kahoko Tsukimori masih terlelap. Tanpa disadarinya, sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Kahoko, bangun!" Suaranya terdengar serak di telinganya sendiri. Ia mengusap lembut bahu Kahoko.

"Engh..." Suara erangan keluar dari bibir Kahoko. Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menampilkan iris _hazel_nya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat. Buram. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukanya lagi.

Lalu ia menengok ke sebelahnya. Seketika kedua pipinya bersemu merah saat didapati wajah Len yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Eh? L-Len. Lho, kenapa kita ada di sini?" ucapnya bingung dan gugup.

"Saat aku terbangun malam hari. Kau tak ada. Jadi aku mencarimu, kau ada di sini. Tertidur." Len mengacak-acak rambut Kahoko gemas.

Kembali wajah Kahoko bersemu merah. "Aa... Aku ingat!" ucap Kahoko sembari tersenyum. "Ehm... Selamat pagi, Len!"

"Selamat pagi juga, istriku!" ucap Len lalu mencium kening Kahoko.

"Ehm... Len!" panggil Kahoko.

"Ya?"

"Kau―bau!"

Len terdiam. Dua buah kedutan tertera di keningnya. Ia menghela napas. Lalu mencubit pipi Kahoko kesal hingga Kahoko meringis kesakitan.

"Aku 'kan belum mandi," ucapnya kesal.

Kahoko hanya tersenyum polos. "Kau mandi dulu! Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

Len lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menjadi pengantin baru memang menyenangkan. Begitu pula dengan Kahoko dan Len. Setelah Len mandi kemudian Kahoko. Kini mereka tengah duduk berdua di ruang makan dan memakan sarapan pagi mereka yang dibuat Kahoko.

Kahoko agak sedikit khawatir. Wajahnya terihat resah. Ia melirik heran Kahoko yang sedari tadi belum menyentuh sedikit pun sarapannya. Len menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Kahoko bingung.

"Ada apa, Kahoko?" tanya Len.

Kahoko tersentak kaget. Ia menatap Len dan menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Ia tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok!" ucapnya.

Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lalu, mengapa kau tak menyentuh sarapanmu?" tanyan Len.

"Aku―"

"Kau khawatir aku tak menyukai masakanmu, Kaho?" potong Len.

Perkataan Len tepat pada sasarannya. Kahoko terdiam, ia menatap Len ragu-ragu dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Len menghela napasnya. Jadi itu yang membuatnya khawatir? pikir Len.

"Kau ini. Apa aku terlihat tak menyukai masakanmu?" tanya Len.

Kahoko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kupikir tidak."

"Nah, berarti aku menyukai masakanmu. Jadi, makanlah!" ucap Len sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Ta-tapi, apakah itu enak?" tanya Kahoko memberanikan diri.

"Hm―ya."

"Apakah tak terasa aneh?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Kahoko!"

"Tapi aku... Kalau kau tak suka katakan saja!"

"Sudah kubilang aku suka!"

"Tapi rasanya tidak enak, kan?"

"Ya tid―tentu saja enak, Kahoko. Ya ampun, kau ini. Sudah cepat makan!" Karena kesal, ia tak sadar jika ia telah membentak Kahoko.

Kahoko menundukkan wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Ugh, ia merasa bersalah.

Len menghela napasnya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kahoko. Ia mengangkat wajah Kahoko. Iris _warm brown_nya bertemu dengan iris _hazel_ milik Kahoko.

"Maaf. Tadi aku membentakmu, Kaho!" ucap Len menyesal. "Tapi, sungguh. Masakanmu enak. Kau tak usah khawatir, Kaho."

Kahoko tersenyum. "Ya, tak apa, Len. Lagipula, aku saja yang terlalu khawatir."

Len tersenyum. Lama mereka berpandangan. Seperti ada magnet yang kasat mata, membuat wajah mereka perlahan-lahan mendekat. Kini, hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Len dan Kahoko memejamkan matanya. Hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Rasa manis dan lembut yang Len dan Kahoko rasakan.

Setelah dirasa pasokan udara menipis. Mereka menjauhkan wajahnya. Pipi mereka bersemu merah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Len kembali lagi ke tempatnya. Melanjutkan lagi kegiatan menyantap sarapannya yang sempat terhenti. Begitu pula dengan Kahoko, ia menyantap sarapannya dengan pipi yang masih bersemu merah dan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

Hei, bukankah pagi ini menyenangkan? Ck, ck, ck, dasar pengantin baru!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari, matahari terasa menyengat. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi badan Len yang sedang duduk di teras belakang rumah. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Diliriknya layar ponsel.

**Kazuki Hihara **_**calling**_**...**

Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Tumben sekali _senpai_nya yang satu ini menelepon. Dengan agak malas ia mengangkatnya.

"Tsukimori!" sapa suara di seberang sana.

"Iya, ya. Ada apa?" tanya Len malas.

"Ugh... kau masih saja tetap dingin. Hei, bagaimana malam pertama kalian?"

Glek. Pertanyaan ini sukses membuat wajah Len memerah. Ia mengumpat Hihara kesal.

"Dasar _senpai_ bodoh!"

"Ne? Kau memanggilku bodoh?"

"Tentu saja. Mengapa kau bertanya hal yang tak perlu kau tanyakan, _senpai_?" tanya Len kesal.

Di seberang sana Hihara tertawa mendengarnya, "Hei, aku 'kan penasaran, Tsukimori. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Malam pertamamu. Ck, kau ini yang bodoh!"

Wajah Len tambah memerah karena kesal dan malu. "Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Lho? Memangnya kau pernah berkata seperti itu?"

"Tadi, bodoh!"

"Ah, kau ini. Ya sudah, kau tak usah kesal, Len. Hei, apakah Kahoko ada di dekatmu?" tanya Hihara.

"Tidak. Dan jangan coba-coba. Kau. Bertanya. Hal seperti itu. Pada. Kahoko!" ucap Len penuh penekanan.

Hihara menghela napas, "Iya, iya. Tapi, aku masih penasaran. Jadi, bagaimana ras―"

"Dasar kau _senpai_ MESUM!" potong Len sembari memutuskan hubungan dengan Hihara.

Ia menarik napasnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal malam pertama, Len jadi teringat. Ia bahkan belum apa-apa dengan Kahoko.

Eh?

"Sial! Dasar _senpai_ mesum!" umpatnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Tapi, apa malam ini saja ya?" gumamnya sembari membayangkan.

Wajahnya lebih tambah memerah dari tadi.

_See?_ Siapa kali ini yang mesum?

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author talk's :<strong>

Hei, Rie balik lagi. hehe... kali ini, Rie bikin sequel dari One Sweet Day. Em... Rie bikin multichap.

Apakah ini cukup memuaskan? Semoga. ^^

Kendala dalam membuat fict ini. Pengkarakteran chara yang susah. Len, Kahoko, sama Kazuki pasti melenceng dari karakter aslinya. Maaf ya. Susah banget bikin mereka gak melenceng jauh. hehe... ^^ Tapi, karen kebutuhan plot, jadi gak apa-apa, kan? atau ini emang udah melenceng jauh?

tapi, semoga suka. ^^

**Kritik dan saran? Sampaikan di kolom review. ^^**

* * *

><p>Terimakasih untuk yang mereview fict OSD. ^^ Terimakasih banyak.<p>

**Kazuma B'tomat**

**hana 'natsu' phantomhive**

**Misyel  
><strong>

Maaf belum bisa bales reviewnya. hehe... ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**La Corda D'Oro © Yuki Kure**

**Warning: OOC **(perhaps), **AU.**

**Rated: T+  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**...**

**T**his **L**ove **W**e **B**reath

**C**h**a**p**te**r** 2**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy yourself!**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Hening.

Tak ada yang membuka suara, hanya terdengar suara deru napas yang teratur. Mereka saling duduk bersisian di tepi tempat tidur. Kahoko terlihat gelisah, terkadang ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan terkadang pula ia mengatupkan kesepuluh jarinya untuk meminimalisir kegugupannya. Entahlah mengapa ia menjadi gugup seperti ini. Yang jelas, sekarang ia tengah berduaan (ingat: **berduaan**) di kamar milik Len—maksudnya milik mereka berdua. Oke, Kahoko tahu ini wajar. Wajar jika suami-istri berdua di kamar milik mereka. Tapi, tetap saja ini membuatnya merasa gugup. Apalagi jika mengingat bahwa mereka kemarin baru saja mengucapkan sumpah janji setia, dan setelahnya mereka belum melaksanakan hal yang memang diwajibkan bagi suami-istri yang telah menikah.

Memikirkan itu membuat wajah Kahoko bersemu merah dan malu, dan membuat detak jantungnya menjadi berdetak tak normal. Mungkin saja degup jantungnya itu dapat terdengar, karena di dalam kamar hening.

Kahoko melirik Len lewat ujung matanya, Len tengah menatap ke arah luar jendela dengan langit malam yang agak mendung. Mungkin akan hujan. Kahoko menundukkan wajahnya, ia menghela napas pelan. Bibirnya yang tadi membuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu kini terkatup kembali.

"Sepertinya akan hujan," ucap Len membuka suara. Dialihkan pandangan matanya menatap Kahoko yang sontak mengangkat kepalanya.

Kahoko tersenyum kecil, bingung mengatakan apa.

"Wajahmu memerah, Kaho." Len mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kening Kahoko.

Kahoko terpaku, wajahnya menjadi bersemu lebih dari sebelumnya. Telapak tangan Len masih berada di kening Kahoko. Mata mereka bersiborok, Len pun bergeming. Terpaan napas masing-masing membelai kedua wajah mereka. Degup jantung mereka pun seakan terlonjak memacu begitu cepatnya. Sebelumnya, mereka tak pernah menatap seintens seperti ini. Perlahan-lahan Len menurukan telapak tangannya dan menjadikannya tumpuan di tepi tempat tidur. Dan seakan tertarik magnet, jarak di antara mereka perlahan-lahan menjadi menipis.

Sejenak Kahoko menahan napasnya saat jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Len tinggal 5cm. Kahoko memejamkan matanya dengan wajah bersemu, terpaan aroma _mint_ napas Len menyapunya dan menggelitik indera penciumannya.

Kini hidung mereka telah membentur satu sama lain. Len menatap mata Kahoko yang tertutup, lalu ia memiringkan kepalanya dan hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—dan—

.

.

.

.

.

.

—mereka terlonjak kaget saat mendengar **suara bel rumah** berbunyi sehingga membuat wajah mereka menjauh seketika dengan gurat-gurat merah dikedua pipi mereka.

Kahoko segera beranjak menuju pintu kamar, membukanya dan turun menyusuri anak tangga sedangkan Len beranjak mendekati jendela kamarnya.

Kedua tangan Len menyusup masuk ke dalam kedua saku celananya. Ia menatap butiran air yang menempel di jendela kaca yang mengembun. Rupanya hujan telah turun semenjak tadi, dan ia tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Degup jantung Len masih berdetak kencang.

Ugh—hampir saja tadi. Padahal tinggal sediki lagi, rutuknya.

Kemudian Len beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu kamar dan memutar _handle_ pintu kamar, lalu turun ke bawah menyusul Kahoko.

"Hai, Len!"

Len menyipitkan kedua matanya saat didapati seorang pemuda berambut _dark yellow_ dengan tetes air yang jatuh dari helai-helai rambutnya dan bajunya, melambai ke arahnya dari arah depan pintu rumah.

Len menghampiri pemuda itu dan pada saat bersamaan Kahoko muncul dari arah kamar bawah dan hampir saja mereka bertabrakan. Kahoko menatap Len sekilas lalu melengos menghampiri pemuda berambut _dark yellow_ itu dan memberikan handuk kepadanya.

Len terdiam, tanpa berkata ia menghampiri mereka dan berdiri di belakang Kahoko dan menatap tajam pemuda yang basah kuyup itu.

Pemuda yang ditatap Len hanya nyengir.

"Ayo, masuk Hihara-_senpai_!" ucap Kahoko mempersilahkan.

Pemuda bernama Kazuki Hihara itu masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Kahoko pergi ke dapur dan Len duduk di sana menemani mantan _senpai_nya itu yang siang tadi meneleponnya dan bertanya macam-macam.

"Mengapa kau bisa sampai kemari?" tanya Len.

Kazuki menatap Len sembari tersenyum, "Tadi aku sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Terus hujan, dan ya aku kehujanan. Lalu, karena sudah sampai sini dan kebetulan aku memang ingin menemui kalian, aku mampir."

Len menatap Kazuki tajam, ia tak semudah itu mempercayai ucapan pemuda berambut _dark yellow_ itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Len.

Saat Kazuki akan menjawab, Kahoko datang menyela ucapannya dengan membawa tiga cangkir cokelat panas.

"Ini, minumlah. Agar hangat," ucapnya setelah memberi kedua pemuda itu cangkir berisi cokelat panas dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Len.

"_Arigatou_, Kahoko!" ucap Kazuki.

Kahoko tersenyum menanggapi.

"Nah, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Kahoko?" tanya Kazuki.

Kahoko menjauhkan bibir cangkir dari bibirnya, "Ehm—baik."

Kazuki tersenyum kecil dan melirik Len yang terlihat tenang menyesap cokelat panasnya, kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Bagaimana malam pertama kalian?" kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari mulut Kazuki.

Membuat Len yang sedang asyik meminum cokelat panasnya terbatuk-batuk dan Kahoko terkejut.

"Me-mengapa Hi-Hihara-_senpai_ bertanya seperti itu?" ucap Kahoko tergagap dan segera menepuk-nepuk punggung Len yang tengah terbatuk-batuk.

Len mendelik kesal ke arah Kazuki yang memperlihatkan senyuman puasnya melihat mereka berdua gelagapan.

"Kau..." Len menggeram kesal.

Kazuki tertawa sembari memegang perutnya, "Lucu sekali reaksi kalian."

Len melemparkan bantal sofa yang berada di belakangnya yang dengan sukses mengenai wajah Kazuki sehingga membuat tawa Kazuki terhenti.

"Baiklah, baiklah, maaf. Hehe... Kalian ini. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda. Ya ampun, aku tak tahan melihat wajah kalian yang merah seperti kepiting rebus itu. Haha..." Kazuki menunjuk wajah Len dan Kahoko kemudian tertawa lagi. Tapi dengan segera ia menutup mulutnya dan menahan tawanya sehingga punggungnya bergetar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa menit, Kazuki sudah mulai tenang. Ia menatap kedua mantan adik kelasnya itu yang wajahnya masih dihiasi gurat-gurat kemerahan.

Len menghela napas.

Dasar menyebalkan, rutuknya.

"Ehem... Ehem... Oh iya, apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Kazuki.

"Tentu saj—"

"Ti-tidak kok. Ya 'kan, Len?" potong Kahoko.

Len menganggukkan kepalanya dengan setengah hati mengiyakan.

"Kahoko, bukankah minggu depan nanti kau akan pergi ke Korea?" tanya Kazuki.

Len mengerutkan keningnya.

Korea? Ia tak ingat jika Kahoko pernah menyinggung-nyinggung soal negara itu.

"Eh—aku tak tahu, Hihara-_senpai_," jawab Kahoko lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kazuki yang melihat respon seperti itu dengan cepat tanggap memahami situasi. Rupanya Kahoko belum memberitahu perihal ini kepada Len.

Kazuki menghela napasnya, "Kau belum memberitahu, Len?"

Kahoko mengangguk takut-takut. Len yang tak mengeri arah pembicaraan ini hanya diam sembari menatap mereka berdua tak mengerti.

"Perlu kuberitahu?" tawar Kazuki.

"Tak usah, Hihara-_senpai_. Biar aku saja nanti yang mengatakannya. Terima kasih," tolak Kahoko.

Kahoko menghembuskan napasnya lalu tersenyum ke arah Hihara.

"Baiklah." Kazuki menghabiskan cokelat panasnya yang hampir mendingin dengan sekali tegukan. Lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku pulang ya. Terima kasih untuk cokelat panas dan handuknya."

Kazuki menepuk pundak Kahoko dan tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Len dan Kahoko.

Kahoko menutup pintunya dan menghela napas. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Sebenarnya tadi ia ingin mencegah Kazuki untuk tak pulang dulu, mengingat hujan masih deras. Tapi _senpai_nya itu malah terburu-buru keluar.

Kahoko masih memegang _handle_ pintu yang terbuat dari kayu dengan cat hitam itu. Pikirannya menerawang, ia lupa memberitahu suaminya tentang yang tadi dikatakan Kazuki.

Hingga ia tersentak saat sepasang lengan kekar melilit pinggangnya dari arah belakang dan pundaknya yang menjadi agak berat saat dagu Len berada di atasnya.

"Apa yang tadi Hihara-_senpai_ maksud, Kaho?" tanya Len. Hembusan napasnya menggelitik leher jenjang Kahoko.

"Ah—itu. Ehm—aku lupa memberitahumu," jawab Kahoko dengan agak tercekat menahan degupan jantung yang kembali memompa dengan cepat.

"Hm?"

Kahoko menghela napas, "Aku akan pergi ke Korea minggu depan."

Len hanya diam.

"Dan itu bentrok dengan jadwal keberangkatan kita untuk—berbulan madu," lanjut Kahoko.

Len mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kita bisa mengundurnya jika kau mau."

Kahoko membalikkab badannya dan menatap Len tak percaya dengan kedua matanya yang melebar.

"Bukankah rencana ke Korea itu lebih awal daripada bulan madu?"

Kahoko mengangguk, Len menarik Kahoko menjadi lebih dekat dengannya.

"Nah, jadi kita undur saja bulan madu kita setelah kau pulang dari Korea."

Kahoko tersenyum dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Len dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lekukan leher Len.

Len tersenyum dan mengusap-usap punggung Kahoko. Mereka berdua dapat merasakan degup jantung mereka yang berdetak kencang.

Len menggendong Kahoko di belakang punggungnya dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan masih dengan setia mengguyur sang bumi, udara dingin masuk melalui celah-celah rumah mereka. Tapi mereka tak merasakan dinginnya udara itu. Karena kini mereka tengah menghangatkan diri mereka, membagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Memandang satu sama lain dan jiwa buana menyentak dari dalam diri mereka.

Mereka mulai menyesap aroma masing-masing. _Mint _dan _fruity-floral_ yang memberikan sensasi tersendiri. Menyatukan dua badan dalam satu birama dan dalam desahan napas cinta tanpa nafsu yang memburu memenuhi dua insan. Melengkapi sumpah setia yang mereka ucapkan. Menikmati setiap kecap lekukan tubuh satu sama lain. Meresapi tiap inci yang didapat dalam rengkuhan tubuh penuh peluh, hingga mereka mencari kenikmatan satu sama lain. Menekan titik-titik kenikmatan yang membuat mereka memejamkan mata dalam lingkup kenikmatan yang mendera. Hingga mereka menekan satu titik yang membuat mereka berada dalam awang-awang, dan mengeluarkan suara desahan tertahan.

Hingga mereka merasa kelelahan satu sama lain. Menatap sendu satu sama lain dan tersenyum.

Len merebahkan tubuh penuh peluhnya di sisi Kahoko. Len merengkuh Kahoko dalam pelukannya dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Kahoko memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Len.

Mereka terlelap dengan tubuh yang lelah dan masih ditemani derasnya suara hujan di luar sana. Dalam lelapnya mereka tersenyum. Karena mereka telah memiliki satu sama lain dengan seutuhnya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>uthor **T**alks:

Maaf lama update. *ojigi* Rie tahu ini chapter aneh luar biasa. Soal scene yg terakhir itu bener-bener aneh. :( Rie gak bisa bikin adegan Lemon/Lime. haha~~ bener-bener gak bisa. *taboked*

Sedikit spoiler buat chap depan, rencananya ada ehem-kejadian-ehem yang bikin Len cemburu. Ya, segitu aja spoilernya. haha~~ *evil laugh*

Rie pengen bikin si Len nanti agak menderita sedikit (banyak). Ya, ehm... Rie gak tau harus nulis apa lg. Ya, semoga ada ya suka, bersyukur juga ada yg puas. :) Terima kasih, Rie senang main di fandom ini. :) Boleh Rie anggap rumah? :) Mohon bantuannya. m(_ _)m

Rie seneng karena responnya baik banget. :) hehe~~ mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena lama menunggu juga karakternya yg OOC *ojigi*.

.

**CC ga login : **Terima kasih. *hug* wah, masih ngambang ya? Rie emang kurang bisa mengeksplor kata-kata biar feelnya dapet. Tapi, Rie bakal usaha lagi. Semoga suka chap ini. ^^

**KiYu desu : **Nah, yg ini mesum atau gak? hihi~ maaf gak update cepat. :) Hope u like this chap. ^^

**Hana 'natsu' phantomhive : **Kakak *hug*. Wah, Rie juga gak kebayang. haha~~ yup, multi.

**Misyel : **Ini ratingnya naik jadi T+, hehe~~ apa masuk M? Rie aja bingung. *tabok* ya, hope u like this chap. ^^

**Aidou Yuukihara dan New Comer : **jadinya T+. ^^ Wah, Rie gak sadar. Salahkan jarinya. haha~ *ditempeleng* ^^

**ulva-chan : **yup, makasih. ^^ ratingnya cuma naik + doang. hehe~ ^^

**Sweet Ave Maria, kL holic, dan natsume : **maaf gak update kilat. *ojigi* hehe~ hope u like this chap. ^^

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami : **ini lanjutannya. hehe~ maaf lama. hope u like this chap. ^^

Apakah ada yg terlewat? Ya, pokoknya Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat:** Especially, Allah SWT ~CC ga login****~ KiYu desu~ ****Hana 'natsu' phantomhive~ ****Misyel****~ Aidou Yuukihara~ ****ulva-chan~ ****Sweet Ave Maria~ **New Comer****~ kL holic~ ****natsume~ ****Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami~****

* * *

><p>Maukah kalian memberi feedback? Terima kasih sudah mampir. ^^<strong><br>**


End file.
